uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
WCR/Government
WCR is a presidential federation, which divides power equally between regions and has its policies created directly from the general vote of the people. Where the WCR stands out is the fact that it is a federation of kingdoms and republics, each region having a unique governing body unified under a federal branch. As of now, the WCR contains seven republics, five kingdoms, and two autonomous regions. The way regional figures come into power vary between each region as the kingdoms of the WCR are ruled by kings, queens, and elected ministers. The republics of the WCR generally elect their regional government by means of popular vote. While some progressives advocate for the 'federal republic' to be established--the abolishment of all kingdoms/monarchies within the WCR to be replaced with republics, others support a status quo stating that a federal republic would hurt WCR's history and culture, furthermore stating the WCR was formed as a result of a agreement between kingdoms and republics in the first place. Executive / Federal Branch "The ruler that can do all is a dictator, while the ruler that can do little is a leader." -Frederick Hulsalen From the founding of the Wennviehan kingdom to the present-day, Wennviehan presidency has been modified many times through state legislature and direct democratic polling. Formerly, the Wennviehan President had powers to declare war upon another sovereign nation without Parliament's and public approval. Now after documents and processes of many parliamentary and direct democratic elections, the president of Wennvieha can only do little. Chase during his time as president actually approved of the degradation of the president's capability, going on to say that one man with too much power may become corrupted by it, noting on that his proclamation of war against Velentos may have been a "short-sighted" decision. "Today, the president of the WCR can be compared to that of a sports team mascot—''a shining figure-head and role-model that Wennviehan citizens see as a great example of leadership." -Troy I'' While many criticize WCR's lack of centralization and authority, public opinion has shifted towards a more decentralized, federalized republic as power becomes more evenly divided among citizens rather than representatives. At the founding of the Wennviehan Republic, 38% of the 20,000 citizens polled showed approval in a fully direct-democratic republic, as of 20 VC the number of people that showed approval among 50,000 polled was 86%. The Reichstag The Wennviehan Reichstag is the governing body that serves beside the federal branch of the Wennviehan government. It is directly chosen by popular vote per region and if unified, holds more power than the president. The Wennviehan Reichstag holds seventy seats in total, holding five elected officials from each region total. These elected figureheads often control very little federal-wise as per Wennviehan law, being rather politically focused in their region instead. * Seven republics fill thirty-five seats with elected senators. * Five kingdoms fill twenty-five seats with elected ministers. * Two autonomous regions fill ten seats with elected representatives. Political Parties Syndicalist Union Party The Syndicalist Union Party advocates syndicalism, a system of where workers, industries, and organizations be systematized into confederations or syndicates. The Syndicalist party proposes that true equality lives within anarchy. Libertarian Party The Libertarian Party holds social conservatism as their primary ideology. They see that the free market and traditional ideals must be protected through bold means. They want the government to control as little as possible, through social means and economic means. The Libertarians demand that national tax rate stop increasing while also aiming to decrease taxes through reform, they demand more competition in the economy while calling for more freedom to private businesses. In some parts of the party, National conservatism is held as a paramount ideology as a means of protecting Wennviehan Culture and identity. Greater Wennvieha Party The Greater Wennvieha Party, or GroßWennvieha Partei officially, held ultra-nationalist views and racial views that were often violent in nature. The party proclaims that the "Wennviehan identity" is being wiped off by inbreeding and that the once pure Wennviehan race is being tainted by other nationalities, leading to an abrupt increase in crime, corruption, and other problems within the nation. It's newest head, Conner Wellington claimed that the pure Wennviehan race has many superior qualities to other races. Social Democratic Party The Social Democratic Party (SDP) hold that capitalism is inherently incompatible with the democratic values of liberty, equality, and solidarity; and that these ideals can only be achieved through the realization of a socialist society. The party support methods of reformist politics as a means to establish socialism. The SDP view that a free market does not equal to a free people, and that ever since the industrialization of Proventius, capitalism has created an unfair advantage for the rich and corporations while the workers have been put through rough conditions with too little pay. The SDP holds the most amount of members and citizens within its influence, and as such passes the most policies into law. The SDP advocates for a gradually increasing tax rate on the rich, while sustaining more public economics such as hospitals, schools, and infrastructure. The SDP was almost for all of WCR history the leading party, with it's main opposition being the Libertarian Party. ''Main article: Social Democratic Party of WCR'' Policies